When Two Unfortunate Souls Meet
by jadexo13
Summary: Killian Jones, vampire hunter, wants to do everything to avenge Milah's death by a vampire. To do so, he meets Mr. Gold, which can strike him a deal. However, he has to break Emma Swan's heart for Mr. Gold. What will he do when he realizes that the reason why Mr. Gold picked him was because Swan was going out with none other than his doppelgänger, which share a similar story?


**_A/N: Hello readers! So, this fic will include TWO Killian Jones. The OUAT version as we know him, and my special TVD Vampire Hunter Killian. I upload the bio before this fanfic so you all get who he is. The rest of the fanfiction will be based off Once Upon A time BEFORE CRUELLA IS KILLED BY EMMA. Everything that happens after that, including Lily, won't be included to this fic just yet. Basically, this would be like, a spin-off after the episode during which Henry is kidnapped by Cruella._**

 ** _So, here is TVD Killian's bio, followed by the prologue. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Ever since Killian has lost his Milah to the end of the most ruthless vampire, none other than Klaus Mikaelson, he had swore to kill him. He knew he was a original vampire and the hardest vampire of all to kill, but Killian would do it even if that meant he would die carrying on his revenge. Soon enough he had thus became a vampire hunter, but only for one vampire. Then again, he needed practice before taking out the strongest of them all. After all, Killian wasn't an idiot - coming at Klaus without being able to kill anyone weaker than him was a waste of his life.

He could've himself become a vampire to be even stronger, but he didn't want to become this monster. He would kill Klaus, as human. No matter how long it will take. Still, Killian was new to the supernatural world, after all before Klaus appeared to take away his Milah he didn't even know vampires existed in the first place. Surely, his life had taken a turn. He lived for nothing but his revenge, something that kept him awake day and night.

It had been years since Milah had been dead, Killian training hard every day since then to find a way to kill Klaus. He had first trained himself to become a vampire hunter, and then started with easy preys, weaker vampires. He didn't come out without a scar, however. He lost his hand through a hunt against a vampire that was far stronger than he had expected, and not alone. He had obviously end up winning, killing each last one of them. Loosing his hand had hurt him to a point where he didn't even know if he could carry out his revenge without his hand, until he had a better idea.

He found a witch that made him a special hook for his hand, made with a special metal poison to werewolves, and would thus affect Klaus. Never would it kill him, but it would hurt him, yes. While Killian had lost his hand, he had gained a weapon that took him a step further to his revenge.

Eventually, Killian had became known across the States as a vampire hunter, but he couldn't risk having Klaus find out his true identity. He thus called himself Hook, and was called by that name further on.

* * *

Killian had been contacted a few weeks back by none other than Mr. Gold, which apparently would be able to strike him a deal in order to avenge his Milah, and kill none other than the ruthless hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson. Killian didn't know whether he should trust that man who claimed to be the Dark One, also known as the more powerful dark wizard that he could ever encounter, but he had already tried to take on Niklaus himself, and failed. Desperate for his revenge, Killian had finally complied and agreed to meet him in the town of Storybrooke – a hidden town.

Killian had arrived at the town line, waiting for something to appear, when he saw a parchment appearing literally out of nowhere. Frowning, he picked it up, and this is where he saw Mr. Gold, standing right o nthe other side, a victorious smile curving his lips.

Killian squinted as he eyed the man, still skeptical about it all. He took a few steps and walked over the line, meeting the man whom was supposed to give him everything he wanted: revenge.

''I'm glad you could make the trip safely, Mr. Jones.'' he spoke.

''No need for this, Mr. Gold. Let's get down to business,shall we?'' he declared, eager to seal the deal, or whatever Mr. Gold wanted him to do, and then leave with whatever weapon that would be able to kill the original hybrid, the Mikaelson.

The man nodded. ''Of course.'' He said before both of them were taken by a purple mist, appearing in the cottage Mr. Gold had been residing in the mean time. Killian surely looked impressed, which was Mr. Gold's goal – he had to show him what exactly he was capable of doing.''Your task here is very straight-forward, and easy to that is done, I will give you what you need to defeat the original vampire you speak of. You have my word.'' He explained.

''How can I trust you?'' retorted Killian.

''I never break deals. Once what you do for me is done, I will have the pleasure to give you what you want.''

Killian was obviously still skeptic, but did he have a choice? This was his only chance. He growled in annoyance before he sighed,agreeing. ''Let's get this over with. What the bloody hell do you need me to do?''

''Break a girl's heart.'' He confessed. ''Emma Swan's, to be precise.'' He carried on. ''I will put a spell on you so you look exactly like the man she loves, and you will break her trust.'' He declared, knowing verywell he wouldn't need the spell – because Killian here, was Hook's doppelganger. The resemblance was not only physical, it was everything else. Even their life were identical, as a matter of speaking.

''Why don't you do it yourself and put the spell on you?''he asked, frowning.

''I have my reasons.'' Gold simply replied. ''Which aren't apart of this deal.'' He added. After all, Emma would probably doubt something and cast a spell on Killian to make sure it is him – which wouldn't work if itwas Gold. Gold had been able to dumfound Belle, but Emma? He wouldn't be able to do so. After all, he needed her to turn dark. And so far, the plan was going accordingly. By bringing back Maleficient, Cruella and Ursula, David and Mary Margaret couldn't keep their secret about Emma and had to reveal it, and Emma lost trust in them. Gold then had Regina know that Robin was actually with Zelena, and not with Marian. Which would make Regina choose her beloved Robin,her happy ending; breaking Emma's trust. Finally, Cruella was taking care of getting rid of Henry, so that Emma would have nothing left.

However, there would still be Killian, which now Gold was getting resolved. By having his doppelganger break her trust and her heart, she would surely become dark, there was no doubt.

''Fine, whatever you say.'' He snarled. ''How will I find this Swan lass?'' he asked, referring to Emma.

''In the forest. For now, you simply have to play along. I will contact you in the future to let you know what you ought to do. But for now. You are searching for Henry, her son. Along with her, and a woman named Regina.'' He added, showing him a live capture of what was happening, Killian squinting as he looked at the two women. ''The blonde is Emma Swan.'' He added.

And before Killian could ask anything, he was already back in the Forest.

''Did he even put the damn spell? That bloody man.'' He rolledhis eyes, not realizing that the reason for this rush was because Emma was starting to be quite close to Henry's location, and that Cruella was not going to be able to fulfill her part of the plan.

He sighed as he looked around, walking and trying to find his way, until he heard footsteps close. With his luck, that might be that Swan person with the other one…Regina, was it?

But it wasn't. Killian end up face to face with his doppelganger,an expression of shock and confusion striking him. ''Who the bloody hell are you and why do you have my face?'' 

* * *

_**A/N: So now we have two Killians! The Hunter and the pirate! To not have any confusion further on between who is talking, Hunter!Killian will be Killian, and Captain!Killian (OUAT) will be referred to as Hook. Otherwise, this might get confusing, eh?**_


End file.
